


Waiting Alone

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Short Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt and Sebastian meet is at the Hospital when they're kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Alone

They meet each other at the waiting room of Lima General.

Kurt is sitting stiffly in his seat, his face completely empty, when Sebastian walks in, his arm in a sling and his head stitched up.

They look at each other before Sebastian climbs on the chair next to the other boy, looking at him closely.

“Why are you here?” he asks and Kurt turns his head to him. “My Mommy was in a car accident,” he says, his voice flat and small. “Daddy is with the doctors and the police. I have to wait.”

Sebastian nods. “I was in a car accident, too,” he says, showing off his cast. “With my Dad. But we’re fine, the doctors made us all better.”

Kurt smiles softly. “That’s good,” he says. “My Mommy is with the doctors, still. She went through that door over there.”

He points and Sebastian pales a bit as he recognizes the door to the emergency rooms.

His eyes wander farther and he sees his father, standing with some police man, talking.

He feels cold all of a sudden and reaches out to take Kurt’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

Kurt looks at him in surprise and he smiles warily. “My Mom says it helps when you’re not alone waiting,” he explains and Kurt’s smile grows. It’s a very pretty smile, Sebastian realizes, just as he sees his father getting pale and scrunching his face like he wants to cry. But his Dad never cries. He’s a man and grown man aren’t supposed to cry, Sebastian knows.

That’s when he sees the other man. A big, burly man with a baseball cap, talking to some doctors. He definitely is crying, his whole body is shaking with it.

Sebastian’s father walks over to him, trying to talk, but is being pushed away.

He sighs and walks over to the waiting area, noticing their clasped hands and a pained look crosses his face.

“Come, Sebastian,” he says and pulls him up. “We can go home now.”

Sebastian let’s go of Kurt and hugs him quickly. “I hope your Mommy is gonna be okay soon,” he tells him, not understanding why his Dad lets out a sob at that.

Kurt smiles at him, his eyes trained on the big man coming closer to them. “Yes,” he says, but he doesn’t look at Sebastian and his face is completely blank. It’s scaring Sebastian a bit.

But he doesn’t say anything, just leaves with his father, turning back to see the big man hugging the other boy tightly.

 

Years later he’ll realize what really happened that night on the road, when his Dad didn’t look out and drove into another car, hurting Elizabeth Hummel so bad, she’d never survive the surgery.

And even later, after trying to hit on Blaine Anderson for a while and the suicide attempt of Dave Karofsky, he’ll realize who Kurt really is and decide to avoid him – and Blaine – for as long as he could. Kurt is not allowed to lose someone else because of a Smythe.

Maybe years later, they’ll meet again in a distinct city, recognizing each other and talking. And Sebastian will end up confessing who he is and cry and beg for forgiveness.

And maybe Kurt will smile in the soft way of his and hug him tight and squeeze his hand, kiss him and say: “Sorry for letting you wait for this so long all alone. I forgive you.”


End file.
